1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for applying an electronic component adhesive, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for intermittently applying desired doses of an electronic component adhesive in a spot-like form.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional apparatus for applying an electronic component adhesive in desired spot shapes with intermittently actuated application nozzles comprises a plurality of application nozzles, a monitor camera, and a positioning table for locating a printed circuit board onto which doses of the adhesive are applied.
When various data on application conditions such as application points, discharging pressure of the nozzles, and discharging duration of the same is inputted to a controller of the apparatus, the controller drives the positioning table and the application nozzles to set the printed circuit board at a predetermined position and apply spots of the desired shape of the adhesive onto the printed circuit board.
However, in the above-described conventional apparatus, the various data on application conditions, e.g. discharging pressure and duration of the nozzles needs to be entered only after reviewed with the monitor camera to confirm, before the actual application, that the size or diameter of the spot shape is adequate for bonding desired electronic components. This process will take a considerable length of time and create an extra job for an operator.